The life of an Ettin
by Ohkami Aukurei
Summary: First Creatures story. I don't know when I'll add another chapter, but suggestions and reviews might help me get my lazy self in gear. The title explains the story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if you need a disclaimer for game-based fics, but I might as well be on the safe side. I'm not one of the creators of Creatures and I respect the creators' rights of ownership.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve bustled about the bridge of the starship, hunting for something. Tossing aside a toy that had obviously seen better days she found herself staring at the shiny surface of a gadget. After circling and inspecting the gadget with sharp eyes, Eve grinned and picked up the gadget.

Suddenly the hand was hovering in front of her.

"Eve drop." it ordered. Eve clung to the gadget stubbornly.

"Eve drop."

The female Ettin hesitated.

"Eve drop." the hand commanded, voice impatient.

Eve finally let the gadget drop to the floor. The hand whisked it away and Eve was left alone on the bridge. Making an angry face in the direction of the hand, she turned around and stormed off in the direction of her desert home.

Adam greeted her at the door, but Eve shoved him aside. She raced over to her treasure, a collection of gadgets in the corner of the desert. After counting them three times she felt a sense of relief at finding all of them intact; the hand often snatched her gadgets when Eve was away and searching.

"Did you find any gadgets?" Adam inquired.

Eve gave a radio a pat. "No. The hand took it before I could get it." She sighed.

Adam walked away to pay a visit to the cheese dispenser, knowing how emotional Eve could get after losing a gadget to the hand. She hadn't always been like this. Adam remembered the time when they were kids, running through the desert and screaming when the volcano erupted. Now Eve was dead set on collecting gadgets and keeping them safe, and seemed to ignore Adam except to call him over to show him the new things she found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want to see how this works out before I continue. Flames are happily accepted, and suggestions are adored and will be considered. Thank you for reading. ::bows and exits::


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not a creator of Creatures and respect the creators' rights, etc., etc.

Erm…sorry for not writing for so long. My interest in Creatures faded and just recently came back. I hope this chapter makes up for the long break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve stopped in the corridor.

She was following the hand, which had just snatched away one of her many gadgets from her pile in the desert. The hand dropped the gadget on the floor, causing Eve to wince. She waited until the hand had drifted off before hurrying over and inspecting the gadget with bright eyes for scratches or dents. Giving a nod of satisfaction at its condition, she picked it up and began to carry it back home.

She stopped. There, on the lower level, was the brightest, greenest, shiniest gadget she had ever seen. It was like a stone, but it couldn't be. No stone was ever that pretty.

Eve put down the gadget she was carrying, hit the lift button several times, and waited impatiently for the lift to reach her.

Meanwhile, Adam was pacing on a cliff, thinking. He'd been thinking a lot recently, which was unusual for him. More unusual was that his thoughts were centered on Eve.

Surely she was just a friend. They had been friends since they hatched, the suggestion of his feelings for her going any deeper than that was ridiculous. Wasn't it? But then, he did like her. He liked her a lot. So much, in fact, that the last couple of days he'd done nothing but sit on a cliff and watch her move around the desert, collecting and hording gadgets, and paying no attention to him whatsoever.

That was the other problem. Even if he did like her more than a friend, she never paid any attention to him. She had no interest in anything but gadgets. Well, gadgets and food. So how to get her attention?

His question was answered as Eve came through a door into the desert, led by the hand, which scolded her and left her next to the cliff Adam was on.

Eve looked up at him, eyes shining. "I saw it! I saw it!"

"Saw what?" Adam asked, jumping down to meet her.

"The prettiest gadget! It was green, and shiny, and just beautiful!" Eve said excitedly. "I went down to get it, but the hand caught me. Oh, but it was so pretty, Adam!"

Adam watched her go to her pile of gadgets, a plan slowly forming in his mind. This was it! This was how he could get Eve to notice him!

He would steal the gadget for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flames accepted, reviews welcomed, suggestions adored. I'll update as soon as possible (really!).


End file.
